


You have 465 messages: behind the scenes

by Mojoslip



Series: You have 465 messages [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: A companion piece to "You have 465 messages". Dialogue/narration, one for each chapter of the texting fic.Can be read together or as a stand alone fic however you might not get some things if you are not familiar with the other piece.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: You have 465 messages [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211807
Kudos: 14





	1. Christmas At Baker Street

John was awoken by his phone pinging. He groaned and stretched over to check who was texting him this early in the morning.

**Going to France with Clara for Christmas. She surprised me this morning for my birthday, sorry can't host Christmas Eve this year Johnny.** - **HW**

John rubbed his face.

**It's fine. Have fun in France. -JW**

**Happy Birthday. -JW**

**You sure you'll be alright? I know this is your first Christmas without Mary. -HW**

John hit his head on his headboard and sighed.

**Yep. I'll be fine. I'll do something with my mates here. -JW**

**Have a good day, I'll call you later. -JW**

**Thanks, Johnny. :) -HW**

John looked over at his sleeping daughter and smiled, he decided to create a groupchat with everyone he's close with; Sherlock, Greg, Molly and even Mycroft. If he couldn't have Christmas with his sister he'd have it with his friends. Once he made the group chat he put his phone down and was about to start his day but it pinged. He picked it up to see Sherlock already berating the chat.

John sunk back into his bed and texted with the people he held closest to him. With that in mind he thought about inviting Anna, they were quite close since "the incident". He sent the text and realised his mistake. Mycroft wasn't aware that he knew her real name, his assistants name.

Mycroft sent him a vicious line of texts demanding his knowledge. John grumbled and gave in. He didn't like reliving the moment he attacked his best friend. Once he sent the text he got up to hold his daughter. He checked his phone once more to see that Sherlock had prepared Rosie breakfast already, he smiled a little.

He pocketed his phone in his dressing gown and carried her downstairs. "Morning".

"Good morning, John. Here give me, Rosie. I have a bottle prepared for her. Go shower". Sherlock took hold of her and cradled her in his arms. "So, Christmas Eve at Baker Street?".

"Yeah that's the plan, if that's alright", John replied.

"Yeah it's fine, not sure about inviting Mycroft though".

John ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah well he can sod off at the moment. I'm gonna shower, alright?".

"Go ahead".

John took the quickest shower of his life, he was too put out to enjoy the warm water running down his body. He dried himself and got ready for work. When he entered the kitchen he was met with Sherlock holding his sleeping daughter on his chest. "You look comfy".

Sherlock smiled.

"So what's your plan for today?". John shucked on his jacket.

"I'm just going to look after, Watson". Sherlock looked down at her, his lips twitched up. "Don't worry about me".

"You sure? I don't think Mrs. H would mind looking after her. You can go to the morgue or something".

"No, it's fine. I want to".

John nodded. "Alright. I'm off to work then, I'll see you later".

"See you", Sherlock replied.

John went about his day, patient by patient. He didn't have his normal work attitude to him and well that was down to one British Government. He was pulled out of his musings by the group chat. It seemed as though Greg found the whole shutting down Mycroft hilarious, he smiled a little - it _was_ fun to berate him.

Molly tried to get information out about the incident but he didn't budge. He hated what he did and wanted as little amount of people to know. John still despised himself for beating Sherlock and what added to his anger was how forgiving he was.

John decided to text him privately to apologise again however pointless it was he still felt the need. He hit his head on the table and had his phone beneath his hands. The conversation with Sherlock brought up some things he never thought he'd tell the man, like how he was suicidal during the fall. John never intended to tell him but of course the man deduced it and decided now was the time to reveal that. John lifted his head from the table and took a deep breath. He and Sherlock needed to be more truthful with one another anyways so he let him know that it was in fact Anderson who saved his life.

Since then John had started being nicer to the man, there was a new found respect for one another even though Anderson didn't know what he did for John. To his surprise Sherlock vowed to try and be nicer to the man too. John laughed at the thought of Sherlock being nice to Anderson, he couldn't imagine it.

With the deep conversation John's stomach grumbled and he realised his whole lunch hour had past. He sighed and pocketed his phone then got on with his day.


	2. James Bond

John got into work early the next day, the admission to Mycroft yesterday really dampened his mood. He took his phone out to see Molly texting the group chat. He smiled, good old Molly trying to brighten everyone's day. His smile faded when the incident with Mycroft was brought up but then it brightened up again when he shared his stories about being a victim to the man's kidnappings.

He filed some documents away whilst looking at his phone, he did a double look when he saw the words:

**I'm shocked, Three Continents Watson. -GL**

John gripped his phone and furiously texted back. Nobody knew that nickname apart from a few mates then realisation hit, Harry also knew. He contemplated this new found information, his friends knew of his nickname which suggested his sexual prowess. It wasn't that bad, what was worse was the fact that Sherlock and Greg had dinner with his sister without his knowledge.

By lunchtime his sour mood didn't get any better with Greg pestering him about his love life. His love life was pretty non-existent and obviously Sherlock knew that too. He hadn't had a shag in a while and surprisingly it didn't bother him that much. He was quite content with Rosie and Sherlock, whatever role Sherlock played he was fine with that. He sent a few pictures of Sherlock and Rosie to the chat and grinned at them - they were so cute together. He didn't dare text it knowing that he'd get attacked for it, luckily Molly said it instead.

He continued texting like a little school girl gossiping. Molly had a new boyfriend which was a relief, she'd been so hung up on Sherlock - hopefully this one didn't look like him (like Tom did). The thought of Molly bringing another Sherlock look alike to dinner made him cringe. What made him cringe even more was the thought that he and Sherlock had known each other for eight years. Eight years of pining for that idiot.

He pushed that thought back and discussed what retirement would be like for him, honestly he had no idea. John never imagined he'd ever retire, he thought he'd die at war. Oh how wrong he was. Ideally he'd like to retire with Sherlock but that was out of the question for now .

The two of them had been on the brink of crossing the line to more than friends for a while now - well they've been more than friends for a good amount of time it was just a matter of doing something physical about it. He wasn't sure when it was going to happen he was pretty sure Sherlock was on the same page but to his distaste a few hours later he sees Sherlock telling the group chat that he thinks he is going to retire with a wife. John looked over the texts and didn't even dignify them with a response yet. He pocketed his phone and got on with his day.

On his way home he whipped his phone out, there were no new texts so he just decided to text the chat and Sherlock to let him know he was going home. Once he got home he said a quick hello to Sherlock and kissed Rosie on the head then went upstairs to change. He always felt uncomfortable staying in his work clothes after work hours. When he was changing his socks he saw that Mycroft had text the chat, he scowled. He smiled when Sherlock voiced his aversion to his presence and went mad when Mycroft decided it was smart to bribe an apology with money.

John made his way downstairs and plopped himself on the couch. Rosie was playing on the floor whilst Sherlock was cooking something. He shook his head at the fact he and Sherlock were texting whilst in the same room.

 **Dinner's ready. -SH** Sherlock sent to the group chat.

**You could just talk to me I'm just on the couch. -JW**

"John", Sherlock said startled. He turned around to see John actually sitting on the couch. "I didn't realise you were down here".

"Mhm. You never do. Anyways what're you cooking?". John kept his eyes on his phone.

"Gnocchi. Oh look Lestrade's wondering the same".

"Mhm. Here let me help set the table". John left his phone on the couch and picked up his daughter and sat her in her high chair. "There you go, little one". John grabbed two forks and glasses for himself and Sherlock, he set the table and took a seat. "Oh, could you pass the wine?".

Sherlock took the wine out of the cupboard then served the food along with Rosie's. "There we go".

"Looks delicious", John grinned and tucked in.

"Thank you. Let me know if you share the same thought when you eat it". Sherlock took a bite out of his food. "It's good, what do you think?".

"It's great, really Sherlock. Really good", John said between chews. "I understand why Greg was surprised you can cook though".

"Ah well he doesn't know me, does he?".

"Suppose not. No. What did he mean by our relationship being baffling?".

John choked on his food. "Sorry er". He wiped his mouth. "We have an abnormal relationship, you know that right?".

"I can see that. Do _you_ think we have an abnormal relationship?". Sherlock took a sip of his wine.

"Um. I guess? I mean it's not common for flatmate's to raise a kid together is it?".

Sherlock looked over at Rosie and smiled sadly. "No, it isn't. Do you mind it?".

"No", he shook his head eagerly. "It's fine, all fine".

"Good". Sherlock took another bite out of his food. "I love Rosie", he admitted quietly.

John looked up with his eyes soft. "I know you do. She loves you too".

Sherlock's cheeks warmed. "Would you like more wine?".

"No. I'm okay".

They ate in relative silence until Rosie started babbling. "What is it my Rose-bud?", John cooed.

She babbled in reply and the two men laughed.

"You're so silly", John told her with a bright smile.

"Mmm well she's just like her dad then", Sherlock remarked.

"Oi. What do you mean, I'm not silly".

"Yes you are", Sherlock sing songed. "Rosie is daddy silly?".

She giggled in response.

"See", Sherlock grinned. "Little Watson thinks you're silly too".

"Fine I'm silly", John conceded with a smile. "But you're silly too".

"I know I am. I'm very silly sometimes", Sherlock replied a little quieter.

John looked akin and saw something behind his eyes, it sort of felt like they weren't really talking about the general idea of being silly anymore. John coughed and finished the last bit of his food. "Thank you for dinner, Sherlock. It was lovely".

"No problem, John. I'll just put Watson to bed then?". He stood and put their plates in the sink. "You okay with washing up?".

"Yeah of course". John stood. "You cooked, the least I can do if wash up".

"Alright". He picked up Rosie. "Come on Watson, say goodnight to your daddy". John leant over and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Rosie". He looked up at Sherlock who was looking down at them both with a smile, realising their proximity John took advantage and quickly side hugged him. "Thanks". He moved to the sink before Sherlock could say anything.

When Sherlock came back into the room John was sitting in his chair reading. Sherlock took his seat opposite him. "Watson went down quite quickly".

John looked up from his book. "That's good. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night. Thank you by the way".

"You don't need to keep saying thank you, John".

John shrugged. "Well I want to. So thank you, Sherlock".

He smiled. "You're welcome. What are you reading?".

Joh tilted the book up. "Harry Potter. Don't tell me you don't know what it is".

"Should I know what it is?", he asked carefully. John chuckled a little. "God, Sherlock. Harry Potter is one of the most well known book series and one of the biggest fandoms. They've made movies too".

"Never heard of it".

"That's impossible. We have to watch the movies sometime".

"Nope. You've already subjected me to the world of bond. I cannot deal with anymore trivial movies", Sherlock teased. He put his foot up against the bottom of John's chair. "No more nonsense".

"So are you saying Bond nights cancelled?". John retaliated by putting his foot on Sherlock's chair, this made their legs gently brush against each other. At the touch Sherlock locked his leg around John's.

"What're you doing!?".

Sherlock shrugged with a small smirk. "No, Bond night isn't cancelled".

"Alright". John was distracted by the warmth of Sherlock's leg. "Your leg is oddly warm".

"What can I say?", he lifted his arms up. "I'm a warm man".

John giggled. "You're drunk".

"Nope". Sherlock popped the 'p'. "Just a little buzzed".

"Mmm I was right. You're silly". John moved their legs so he was the one holding them up. "It was starting to strain my leg".

"So you think you holding both of our legs is going to put less strain?", Sherlock smirked. "Who's silly now?".

"Shut up", John replied but it had no venom in it. He dramatically picked the book up off his lap. "I'm going to continue reading now".

Sherlock rested his head on his hand. "Mhm, you do that".

They spent the next few hours in companiable silence. Every now and then they'd switch who was holding who's leg up, it was oddly comfortable. John spent the time reading whilst Sherlock stayed in his mind palace. At some point he came out of his mind palace and just watched John. He wore a concentrated expression and every now and then his eyes would crinkle from something in the book. Sensing a disturbance, John looked up. "What?", he asked innocently.

"Nothing", Sherlock replied automatically.

John peered at him curiously. "Alright". He closed the book. "I'm going to shower now".

"Alright then".

Sherlock slapped his thighs then stalked over the kitchen to look over some dirt cells in his microscope. He studied them till his phone pinged. He raised his eyebrows, Mycroft had actually sent a heartfelt apology. Publicly no less, in the group chat. He shook his head then sat back down in his chair. A few moments later John came out of shower with his robe wrapped around his and his hair sticking up, it was endearing. "Check your phone", Sherlock told him. John frowned but retrieved his phone anyways. "Hmm what happened?".

"My brother seems to have got some common sense knocked into him".

John plonked himself in his chair and looked at the message. "Can't believe he actually apologised".

"You're a frightening man. I'm sure he doesn't want to get on your bad side". Sherlock took out his own phone. "Are you going to reply?".

"Yeah. It's a shame Anna can't come though. I'll still invite Mycroft though".

Sherlock's eyebrows flew off his head. "You're still inviting him?".

"Yep". John texted his reply. "There. Read what I sent".

Sherlock opened the chat and furrowed his eyebrows. "Look at what he's saying. He's a wanker".

John shrugged. "Mhm but he's still your brother and my friend so he's coming". John stretched and got up. "I'm just gonna go change. I don't know if I'll be down or not".

"Oh, alright then", Sherlock replied.

John ran up the stairs to put his pjs on. Once he put them on he sank back into bed and retrieved his phone, he sighed. He forgot it was bond night, all he wanted to do was sleep. He was incredibly tired but Sherlock was persuasive so he went downstairs anyways.

"Sorry. Forgot it was bond night", John took a seat on the couch. "Come on, then". Sherlock jumped from his chair and sat beside him. "Don't know how you forgot. We were just talking about bond".

"Mhm. I'm just tired", he yawned. "Come on then, let's watch. Get off your phone".

"Lestrade is being needy".

John tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? What's he saying?".

"Nobody said goodnight to him".

"Oh". John frowned. "Tell him we said goodnight".

"We?".

"I left my phone upstairs. Just text him goodnight, it's the polite thing to do". John picked up the remote and switched on bond. "You do it?".

"Yeah I did".

"Good. Let's watch then".

They both slouched back into the sofa, Sherlock draped a blanket over the both of them.

"Just one movie okay? I'm tired". John tucked the blanket tighter around the both of them. "Yeah, that's fine", Sherlock replied. They watched the movie and about halfway through John shifted closer to Sherlock so their legs were touching. "Your legs are always warm", he murmured. Sherlock chuckled lightly. A few moments later he felt a soft thud on his shoulder, John was resting his head on him. "John?", he whispered. He didn't reply so Sherlock looked down at him and smiled softly. Sherlock finished the rest of the movie despite the fact he hated it then gingerly woke John up.

He gently shook him. "John", he whispered. "John".

He stirred and barely opened his eyes. "'Lock?".

"Come on, let's get you to bed". Sherlock gently took the blanket off them and turned the TV off. Groggily John stood up and nearly fell on his feet. "Come on", Sherlock said in a hush tone.

"Tired", John mumbled.

"Mhm. I know. Come on then". Sherlock put a hand around his waist and guided him to the stairs then fatigue set in, there was no way he was going to carry John up those stairs let alone his own legs carry him there. "John?".

"Mhm?". His head dropped to Sherlock's forearm.

"Would you mind sleeping in my bed? It's just I can't carry you upstairs and you're awfully tired. Obviously it's fine if you don't want to but-". John dropped his hand and dragged Sherlock to his bedroom by his wrist. He plopped himself on his bed. "Take my t-shirt off", he mumbled. Sherlock startled. "What?".

"Mm t-shirt. Scratchy at night". John yawned and lifted his arms up. Sherlock hesitated but took off his t-shirt, in an instant John crawled under the blankets and fell asleep. Quickly but quietly, Sherlock followed - he decided to pull on a pj t shirt and sleep with his boxers on. He got in beside John, the man was facing away from him so Sherlock stared at the ceiling - aware of the gap between them. He sighed and eventually sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> review! please.


End file.
